underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Luka
Luka is a Vampire, an attractive and highly placed member of the Vampire Coven. As a member of the upper class of Castle Corvinus, Luka is also the Lady-in-Waiting of Sonja, the daughter of the Vampire Elder, Viktor, and is very loyal to Sonja, going as far as to warn Lucian about Sonja's arrest. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' Luka was highly placed in the Vampire Coven and became Sonja's Lady-in-Waiting at some point in time, probably during Sonja's childhood. As Sonja's Lady-in-Waiting, Luka was the only person who knew that Sonja actually held Lucian in higher regard than she pretended to in front of the Coven; although, in truth, Luka did not know the true extent of Sonja's real feelings for Lucian. When Lucian is being flogged down in the courtyard, Luka can do nothing but expresses silent concern, as Sonja stands tormented by the window as she watches powerlessly. In the novelization, at Sonja's request, Luka, and a lower-ranking Vampires named Malvina, lure the two Death Dealers on duty guarding the entrance to the Lycans Dungeon. While Malvina does this for a bribe from Sonja, Luka does this out of loyalty to Sonja. After Lucian's escape and Sonja's subsequent arrest, Luka rides out to a clearing by the river, where Sonja was to meet with Lucian, (probably at Sonja's request), and informs him that it is certain that Sonja's father, Viktor, knows about the secret relationship, and will kill Sonja. It is unknown if Viktor allows Luka to leave the castle to carry this message and if Luka is aware of this. In both the film and the novelization, Luka's tone of voice implies that Luka holds Lucian personally responsible for Sonja's situation. In the final battle, while Luka isn't shown in the Council Chamber with the Vampire Council when the Werewolves storm the castle in the film, she is included among the civilian members of the Coven who were sheltering in the Great Hall, along with the members of the Vampire Council in the novelization, when Werewolves start to break through the Hall's thick oak doors"Clinging to an equally distraught maidservant, Luka screamed for Sonja to save her from beyond the grave." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 24. When the Werewolves break through the doors, Luka is killed along with the rest of the Coven members huddling there"Hissing lika a cat, Luka leapt onto the ceiling and hung upside-down, clinging to the stonework by her claws, while she bared her own fangs at the frenzied pack, even as her abandoned maidservant disappeared down the gullet of a hungry wolf. Luka's defiance failed to spare her, though, as another Werewolf launched itself from the floor and ripped her from her perch with its bloody paws. She crashed screaming to the floor, where a third wolf joined in devouring her." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 24, including Lord Coloman and Lady Orsova, and a Count Ulrik. Personality Luka is very devoted to Sonja but doesn't seem to be all that fond of Lucian. Trivia * Luka's name is either Greek or Slovak; in Greek, it means "Light", and in Slovak, it means "Meadow". * In the film, Luka has blue eyes, whereas according to the novelization, Luka's eyes are violet"Just before the revelers disappeared into the shadows, however, Luka glanced back the way she came. Her sultry violet eyes briefly made contact with... Sonja, who lurked in the stairwell until the gullible sentries were safely distant." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 10; just like Erika's in the Underworld film and Underworld novelization respectively. * Whilst Luka's death is not actually shown in the film, it is vividly described in the novelization. * In the graphic novel, although only shown twice briefly, when Luka comforts Sonja when Lucian is being whipped, she clearly knows about the true nature of Sonja's relationship with Lucian. * Luka has more dialogue in the graphic novel than in the film or the novelization. Quotes Gallery Luka_001.jpg|Luka expressing concern for Sonja. Lukarotl.jpg|Luka in Rise of the Lycans. Luka.jpg|Luka. speaks to Lucian about Sonja.jpg|Luka speaks to Lucian. References fr:Luka es:Luka Category:Characters Category:Rise of the Lycans characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased